Kismet
by forensicsfan
Summary: A little retreat and a whole lot of fluff NSR with hints of YoBling


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, however, I'm always up for buy coffee if they have the time.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Mel and Ashley (so do you think after this we can call Nick, McSteamy?)

* * *

"You're up late." Nick smirked at Sara as she sauntered out into the great room of the lodge the CSIs were staying in for their team building weekend that Ecklie had sent them on. His eyes trailed down her body appreciatively, taking in the loose fitting button up shirt she had on along with one very sexy pair of boy shorts. 

"You are too." Sara smirked back as she settled herself on the couch next to him taking note of the fact that he was bare chested and clad in a pair of pajama pants.

Nick let out a soft chuckle and gestured down the hallway in the direction of the room he'd vacated. "Well let's just say that a couple of our coworkers are chasing away a little bit of that unresolved sexual tension in the room next to mine. I couldn't really sleep."

Sara's eyebrows shot up as she considered exactly who was getting it on at a company retreat. The mental calculations were quick as she realized that Warrick's recent divorce added to the obvious attraction that he and Catherine had for each other spelled a little spontaneous combustion. Apparently, they were taking this team building rather literal.

"Course I can't say I blame them really." Nick's eyes skimmed over Sara's body in the dim light as he considered that he'd been profoundly attracted to her for some time and he certainly wouldn't mind a little further exploration of that attraction. He'd made suggestive comments to her before; he'd always played them off as harmless flirtation, but this time they weren't fully clothed and the gears in his mind were spinning about just how he could get her out of the clothes she _was_ wearing.

"Really," Sara considered the look in his eye; she'd been attracted to him for a long time, but never really considered that there was anything mutual. They'd flirted for years, but she'd thought that was all it was, flirtation.

"Big lodge, everyone else is supposed to be sleeping, temptation is right in front of you; what would you do, Sara?" There was a smoky lust in Nick's eyes as he regarded her; there was something about the way that she was looking back at him that made him push the envelope a little. He was certainly ready to push the envelope; question though was whether she would even consider it. Rumor had it that her thing for Grissom had actually turned into something, but it was supposed to be some big secret. Then Grissom had gone on a sabbatical and well, here was Sara and he in the middle of the night all alone and he could have sworn she was looking at him the same way he was looking at her.

"Well, I suppose maybe I might just be tempted to give in." To emphasize her point, she inched a little closer to him and reached out and touched his knee, sliding her hand up just a little. She wasn't sure if he'd get the hint or if she was even in the right ballpark, but she was willing to take a chance.

Nick was more than willing to just let her take control if she wanted to, but he wasn't going to leave her wondering about what it was that he wanted and he reached over and fingered the sleeve of her shirt; a shirt that he could have sworn was a man's shirt, maybe even one she'd taken from Grissom before he left. "Hmm, and what if it was Grissom sitting here?" His tone was soft but probing; he didn't just want to be a one night stand that she'd regret.

A mischievous smile flitted across her face and she slid her hand up a little further. "Let's just say that Grissom had his chance and I wasn't really all that satisfied." Her implication was clear; whatever she'd had with their boss was over.

Nick quirked an eyebrow at her and tried to keep a grin from spreading across his face; apparently she was thinking the same way he was. "That's too bad for him." He slid his hand up her arm until he had cupped her cheek and then leaned in and softly kissed her.

Sara eagerly returned the kiss leaning her weight towards him as he sank further into the back of the couch. After the first kiss there was a second and a third and then they quickly lost count as they allowed themselves to just enjoy making out.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, the buttons on Sara's shirt had been unfastened and Nick's hands were now skimming over her back as she pushed him back until he was laying on the couch with her astride him. Nick was definitely enjoying this assertive side of Sara; for some reason he knew that if he ever had the chance to be with her that she would surprise him; he was definitely not disappointed, and with her perched on top of him, his hands had free access to roam places he'd only fantasized about and if her little gasps and moans were any indication, he was hitting all the right spots.

Sara found the sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest tantalizing and she let out a soft moan as his lips trailed against her throat; in the middle of it all she was vaguely aware of his hands sliding her boy shorts down her hips. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was really the best place to be doing this; Warrick and Catherine were just down the hall and Greg and their newest addition Keppler were hopefully sound asleep. Risky as it was, she didn't want to stop and as she kicked her panties off, Nick skillfully flipped them over until he was nestled between her legs.

The sight of her looking wanton and lusty as she began to untie the drawstring on his pajama pants fueled the excitement he was already feeling and he helped things along by resting his weight on his elbow and taking one of his own hands to yank the damn pants down, not really bothering to get them all the way off. Fitting really since she was still wearing that damn shirt.

Things were sort of a blur for a while after that; Sara was very aware of how Nicks lips felt as he nuzzled her breasts and Nick felt his ability to think short circuiting as Sara's fingers wrapped around his manhood. And then he was sinking into her gently, slowly allowing her to adjust to the sensation of him; tender kisses being exchanged and then a slow steady rhythm as he began to rock his hips into hers.

Sara couldn't help the moans that escaped as she began to meet him thrust for thrust; she couldn't believe this was really happening and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible in case Nick had regrets as soon as this was over. She could feel herself getting closer and she couldn't help the words coming out of her mouth. "Nicky, yes, oh, yes, please, oh, oh, oh, yes, mmmnn, more, more, more, harder, oh, Nicky, fuck, fuck, fuck."

For as vocal as Sara was, the only noises coming from Nick were guttural grunts and groans from the shear pleasure of it all. He could tell he was close and as Sara's monologue intensified he could feel her body begin to go over the edge. All he could see were bright white and intense colors as he came so hard and he was faintly aware that he cried out her name.

Sara's legs were wrapped around Nick's hips as the euphoric bliss they were both experiencing spun out of control and as he leaned in and kissed her long and deep neither one of them were even remotely aware that not everyone else in the lodge was asleep.

A smirk tugged at Warrick's lips as he ducked back into the room he was now occupying with Catherine. He answered the unspoken question of her arched brow as she lay there tangled up in the sheets. "Looks like Nick and Sara are finally taking care of a little unresolved sexual tension too." He arched his brows at her suggestively, "What do you say we try and work out a few more kinks?"

"Just what I had in mind," Catherine's eyes devoured his dark lean body as he slid back into bed with her. She might have missed her chance with him when he'd eloped with Tina, but when things between them hadn't worked out she decided that she wasn't going to let another opportunity slip past her fingers.

_**The End**_


End file.
